This invention relates to the field of dispensers and more particularly, to pill dispensers having a plurality of compartments for the convenient storage of various types of pills for use by an individual.
With increased use of vitamins, as well as therapeutic pills, it has become desirable to have a pill storage device which may be conveniently used by the individual as a dispenser of a variety of pills. Typically, the individual will be using several different vitamins or therapeutic pills, requiring a multi-compartment device that is easy to use at home or to take on a trip. Such a dispenser must be constructed to permit easy identification of the pills in each chamber and trouble-free, selective removal of pills from the correct chamber. One such device is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,006 for Multi-Compartment Container, assigned to the common assignee. Though the device described in my prior patent meets many of the needs for a convenient and reliable dispensing device, some of the features that add to the convenience of that device detract from its moisture-resistant properties. For example, though the device utilizes a rotatable cap having dispensing holes which provide a convenient dispensation mechanism, such a construction results in a loose seal between the cap and container body as well as about the dispenser spout. Because the surfaces of the container body, cap, and cover plate are adapted for relative movement therebetween, the opposed surfaces will wear in use and therefore, degrade the moisture-resistance of the seals therebetween. Additionally, moisture may enter the container body through the joint between the container base and the cylindrical portion.
In view of the increased use of vitamins and heightened interest in the effectiveness of various types of pills, preservation of the effectiveness of those pills has become a matter of major concern to consumers and health officials. Numerous types of daily vitamin and mineral supplements are, for example, currently marketed in moisture-proof packages which preserve the potency of the packaged group of pills for prolonged periods. Moreover, in view of the expense of some pills and the fact that many pills are used only on an irregular basis, it becomes economically as well as medically desirable to preserve the effectiveness of such pills for as long as possible. Thus, it is desirable to provide a pill dispenser that has the advantages of convenience and easy identification of the pills being dispensed, while highly moisture-resistant when not in active use.